Awkward Moments
by Akai Naiya
Summary: This is a series of unconnected one shots that I came up with. Awkward moments between Matt and Mello. Enjoy!
1. Let the Awkward Moments begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Death Note. AN: I wrote this cause I was too bored to work on my other one and I'm just me that way. Hope you enjoy!**

Looking beside me, I laid eyes on the beautiful angel that lay peacefully beside me. Clad in his leather as always and eyes shut he reminded me of a sleeping child. He wasn't as innocent as one, but he was beautiful.

Gently I placed my hand on his leather clad back and began to slide it down until my hand reached the two inches of skin that showed between the hem of his vest and from where his belt was.

"Matt…..if you go any further I will kick you,"

Okay so maybe Mello could not be described as an angel figuratively speaking, but he resembled one in my mind. Sure, he could be a little rude sometimes, but otherwise he was a good person.

"Sorry," I apologized. I did that a lot.

Mello rolled over on his back and then his side to where he was face to face with me.

"Matt what the hell are you doing up at this hour?" Asked Mello scooting in closer to me. Mello was never the one to like being woke up at an insane hour, but then again neither was I.

"Sorry Mels, I didn't mean to wake you, I just…" I was automatically cut off as Mello's lips connected with mine. Instantly I began to kiss him back.

Mello opened his mouth lightly brushed my lips with his tongue, and I followed his lead. Mello leaned his body nearer to mine and then in one awkward motion he managed push me on my back and lay on top of me. Mello placed both hands on the side of my face and pulled my mouth closer to his. I enjoyed every minute of it. Mello pressed his body closer to mine and straddled my hips with his leather-clad legs. Everything about this moment seemed so right, but at the same time awkward in a sense.

Mello pulled away and smiled at me as he took in a huge gasp of air. I too was breathing hard, but not as hard as Mello was at the designated time.

Mello got up off me and lay beside me with a smirk on his face.

"Now will you go to sleep Matty?" Mello questioned taking a deep breath in between his sentence.

What was the guy crazy or something? How did he expect me to be able to go back to sleep after that?

I nodded my head. Which was a lie, but Mello didn't have to know about that.

**Yeah this chapter was short and somewhat odd. Tell me how you did or did not like it. Please review. Your opinion matters to me a lot. Thank you for your time. Hoped you enjoyed! **


	2. Mornings

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Death Note. Oh, course! I hope you enjoy.**

The time in the morning that I hate the most is when the alarm clock is going off and I am still half-asleep while Mello is climbing over top of me to shut it off.

Like now.

"Matt wake up," I hear Mello whisper softly into my ear. I can feel his warm breath against my neck and his lips brush against my ear as he whispers.

Mello crawls beside me and lays his head on my pillow. I can feel him playing with my hair.

It feels nice as he twists his fingers through it and runs his hands carefully through every strand.

"Matty are you okay?" I hear Mello ask as he presses his body against my back. I smile and wish that this moment could go on forever, but I know that is impossible, so I take what I can get.

I move only a bit before I decide that I need to get up.

Mello flashes me a smile when he sees me getting up. That was very odd for him to do that, but who am I to judge? Mello stands behind me and I can feel him as he looms over me.

He wraps his arms around my waist and leans his head on my shoulder.

"Did you sleep good Matt?" Mello asks.

I couldn't tell if he was for real or if he was just mocking me.

"What do you think?" I respond with only enough sarcasm to let him know what I thought of his question.

"It was only a question," Mello leans off me and turns me around to where I am facing him. I can see as he stares into my eyes intently. As if he is trying to find an answer that, he will never get.

Mello frowns after a few moments and places a hand gently underneath my chin.

"Matt…"

"Hm?"

Mello grins and pulls my face closer to his.

"I need to ask you something important," Mello takes a pause and lets his hand drop from where it is.

"What do you really think me?"

Like I was going to answer that question.

_The last thing I needed was Mello's ego to expand in size yet again…_

"…I want you to answer honestly."

…_and for there to be yet, another thing to be used against me._

I loved Mello a lot yes, but to be honest he had his time to shine as a huge jackass. Trust me Mello fit the role of _jackass_ so well that he is nearly the walking definition.

"Mello you know what I'm going to say," I let out a sigh and tried not to shake my head.

"I know, but I just like hearing it," Mello teased.

"Mello fuck off," I murmured taking a couple of steps away from the blonde-haired person.

Mello had his moments of being kind too, but moments like that came every few centuries for him. Just like standing up to, Mello came every few thousand years for me. Figuratively speaking.

"Matt I was just kidding. You don't have to get your panties in a twist," Mello half laughed.

I ended up taking a breath and walking away into the safety of the bathroom.

Maybe I was just a tad bit annoyed with Mello or it was the fact that being around Mello was just so damn hard in the mornings.

Why he made it hard?

I'll never know.

The only thing that I can do is just try to get away from him for the time being.

It wasn't long before I ventured back from the bathroom with a towel around my waist, only to find my blond angel asleep on the bed.

He's aloud to have a good nights sleep _and_ a nap, but heaven forbid…

"… Matty if you're going to mumble to yourself can you please do it in the other room because it's very distracting," Mello's voice was muffled, but I could make out what he was saying.

"I- I- I'm sorry," I could feel as my face was getting hot. No doubt, I was blushing. "… I didn't realize that I was talking to myself." I did that a lot.

"Yeah well don't worry about it, its okay." Mello was being unusually nice today.

I walked over to the nightstand and pulled out my long sleeved striped shirt and a pair of boxers along with my ever so worn out pair of baggy jeans.

I could feel as Mello eyed me.

It almost made me feel just as uneasy as last night, but all I could do is just try my hardest to ignore it.

Walking back into the bathroom I got dressed, hoping that Mello would just stay put for the moment being.

Quietly I opened the bathroom door and turned off the lights. Looking over I could still see Mello who at the moment was still asleep on the bed. As always, I stopped just briefly to look at him.

From the first time that I met Mello, it was love at first sight. As stupid and demented as it sounds it's true. However, that does not mean at times that I don't get mad at him. Cause I do. I'm only human.

Slowly I walked over to the bed and lay down on my side. I made extra careful not to wake Mello.

Looking at him now reminded me of many things…

_So much that he had given up. .._

It was almost pathetic, but to him it was worth something. It was of so much importance, and that is what makes it of high importance to me.

All that matters to me was doing my part in helping Mello get what he wanted even if that one thing was more important than me…

**Thank you for your time. And please review. Thank you! XD**


	3. Unexplained actions

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Death Note. So very sad:( **

**AN: I was way more than wary about posting this chapter. But to with hell with it!**

I turn nervously to look at the blonde-headed-mafia leader, who sat down at the kitchen table across from me to finish eating a bar of chocolate.

"What!" Mello snaps angrily at me. I swallow as heat rushes to my cheeks.

Mello continues to "lick" his chocolate slowly, pressing his tongue against it and every once and while letting his eyes cop a few glances at me.

I stare at the blonde hopelessly. I can't help it. Mello's there and I have eyes.

"Nothing." I reply as I go back to playing my DS. I can feel Mello's eyes burn into me with that glare-oh-death. I study the blonde from the corner of my eye. Him and that Chocolate.

I can see as he extends his tongue and slowly moves it upward across the chocolate bar soundlessly. He repeats it a couple of more times only this time slower.

A smirk glides across his face making him look more camp than usual. (I swear he does these things on purpose.)

I allow myself only a few more seconds before I draw my attention back to my playing my game. A laugh dares to escape my mouth. I grab it before it escapes. I can feel as my throat tightens up.

"What's so funny?!" I jump at the sound of Mello's voice. I pause my DS and look at the antsy blonde-headed-person face to face. Mello holds back a grin, _obviously _content with my reaction.

"No-thing," I choke out the words and hold in my laugh. I don't feel like pissing Mello off and getting a good "pounding" afterward. (I do value my life to an extent mind you.)

Mello raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow at me as if he knew that I was lying. Which I am, but I'd be a fool to admit it out loud.

"Mello I just-"

"Stop it Matt I'm mean it!" Out of nowhere, he yells at _me._ The damn prick didn't even know what I was going to say. Unknowingly I roll my eyes clearly annoyed. But I don't stop staring wide eyed at Mello.

"I swear Matt if you don't stop staring and making those damn bedroom-eyes at me I'm gonna pound the hell out of you!" Mello barks at me and snaps his head the other way and resumes chewing (well licking) his chocolate. I open my mouth to say something, but then close it. Hey why say something more when Mello hasn't resorted to kicking my sorry ass?


	4. An exchange of words

I backed up until my back connected with the cheap apartment wall. This position had come to be very common for me, but still. No matter how many times my back was against the wall (literally and figuratively speaking) I never found it comfortable. I never got used to some things.

I studied the leather-clad body that loomed possessively over me. His eyes burned with lust and his form spoke only of control and power over everything in his path.

"M-Mello," I stuttered nervously pressing the palms of my hands against the back of the wall. A smirked formed on the blonde's face, foreshadowing what was to come.

"Hmm?" Mello cocked his head to the side allowing his blonde hair to fall on the side of his face. Something that was not common at all.

I eyed Mello's leather clad hand that pressed against my chest, with a crushing force that only Mello had. My eyes shifted to his lips; how perfect and smooth they were. They were even more perfect when they were pressed against mine and whispering my name to me softly.

"-M-Mel," I choked out. I shut my mouth and closed my eyes for a moment. It was all that I could do to calm my nerves, before I ended up saying something stupid. "I-I'm not so sure that I'm comfortable w-with the idea o-of -" Mello's hand cupping over my mouth cut me off.

"Shhh you talk too much." Mello whispered almost inaudible. I swallowed. This was finally it. My heart picked up and my pulse sped up fast enough to make me want to puke. Mello slid his hand to my crotch and cupped it over it. "How about a little less talkin' and a little more…" Mello removed his hand from my mouth and leaned in closer until his lips were pressed against mine. Mello pushed my back up against the wall as close as he could. I lifted my body upward when I felt Mello's hand ride up the back of my shirt. I tried to jerk away, but that was not so easy to do with my back pressed up against the wall (it was not fun it fucking hurt).

I moved my head back knocking it into the wall with a _'thud'_.

Mello pulled away immediately following the noise.

"You okay?" He asked looking at me. I nodded my head. Mello smiled at me. It almost seemed to foreshadow something to come. But at the same time, he seemed to be hiding something (a shifty man I tell ya!).

I stared into his blue orbs looking for the answer, but did not find one. "What's up?" I shook my head very quick before I answered him.

"Nothing."I answered. What was it that he was hiding from me?

Mello looked at me very hard and squinted his eyes.

"Your lying, you're worrying about something." I shook my head which only made Mello smile more and give me that damn look that was beyond comprehension (in my head at least). "Matt you can't lie to me. Spill it." I let out a much-needed breath.

"I feel-" I stopped. Mello nodded.

"You feel," Mello waved his hand in a circular motion telling me to go on.

"I feel that your-" I stopped again. Mello rolled his glassy blue eyes at me obviously annoyed or pissed.

"Say it dammit!" Snapped Mello angry. I turned my head away from Mello's.

"that you're hiding something from me." I leaned my head down. Mello pulled away from me and took a few steps back from me.

"What the hell do you think that _I'd _want to hide from you?" Mello declared with a flaming anger that made me wish that I didn't open my big mouth.

"I just thought-"

"Well you thought wrong!" Yelled Mello turning and walking away. Like that moment wasn't just ruined.

I followed him close behind.

"Mels wait! Don't leave! I'm sorry okay!" I shouted back at him. Mello walked into our room and went into the bathroom I followed close behind him.

"Get the hell away from me!"

"Mels I'm sorry, okay." I apologized. Mello pushed past me and went back into the living room near the front door. Opening the front door, he turned to me.

"You can be a bitch you know it?" I let my head drop and nodded. Mello turned and went out.

Well that didn't go well.


	5. An exchange of words Part 2

I stood and stared at the door that not ten minutes ago had been slammed violently, and walked out of. Everything that I had said came out wrong and not the way I had intended.

I turned around, made my way over to the couch, and laid down on it. He would be back I knew it. He would never leave without a proper good bye and that is what I would go on. Laying down I intended to sleep off the awkward moment that Mello had just created.

"Matt, Matt!" I opened my lidded eyes crashing the heels of my palms in them and rubbing.

"Mels?" I asked hoping that it was him more than anything. I looked up my eyes scanned the person for any type of sign that it might be Mello. "Oh it's you." I mumbled sitting up all the way and crossing my legs over the each other. "What do you want?"

She looked at me surprised as if I was supposed to be nicer to her because she was a girl and my guest, but as usual, I didn't give a flying fuck about it. I just sat and stared as I waited for her to tell me why she was in my apartment and when she would be leaving.

"I just heard a lot of yelling and wanted to check in on you," she answered timidly. I cocked an eyebrow at her, but kept a smile on my face. I rested my hands in my lap and folded them.

"Um thanks."

"So are you okay?" She inquired. She leaned in close to me instantly I backed away from her. She was excessively close to me too close for my comfort and security. I scooted away from the blonde a little bit more until I felt like she was not about to rape me.

She stared at me with those creep-ish eyes of hers waiting for me to answer her. I shook my head trying to think of something to say to make her leave and not worry too much. And trust me when your talking to her it's not an easy task.

"Misa I'm fine." I responded. I stood up and walked across the room over to the front door where I opened it and waved my hand in front of the opening. "If you don't mind I'd like to be alone." I finished rather bluntly. Misa stared at me and cocked her head to the side.

"But I want to help!" She whined exactly like the little girl that she portrayed. I watched as she got up and stalked over to me in those damn boots. She reminded me so much of Mello in an odd sense. I do not know if that is a good thing or not. "But if you want me to leave then I will, but I'm just across the hall if you a shoulder to cry-"

"Leave now your not making it better." I cut her off short. Hanging her head down low, she barely walked out of the apartment before turning to look at me and shake her head blonde hair tossing everywhere as she did as if I was pathetic. Which maybe I was, but that was my business not hers.

Misa finished walking out my apartment following her exit I closed the door and _locked_ it to prevent any more crazies from entering in and trying to make me feel '_better'_.

I walked into Mello's and my bedroom and laid down on the bed rolling over on my back I stared up at the ceiling wondering where Mello was and what he was doing. Perhaps he was asleep or maybe he was watching TV with that stupid bar of chocolate in hand with his tongue sliding across it or maybe he was just thinking, but all in all, I'd love to think that he was thinking about me.

Yeah I am pathetic aren't I?


	6. An exchange of words part3

I probably sat and stared at the ceiling for who knows how many hours before I finally was able to go to sleep, but even then, I was thinking about Mello.

The sun I could tell was shining brightly because there was the fact that it was in my eyes when I woke up this morning.

I turned over on my side and covered my face with my blanket. This had to be the worst day of my life since Mello left me at that damn orphanage and who knew when he would come back this time. Maybe today, maybe tomorrow, and maybe like never. We all know where that would leave me.

I rolled over on my back and looked up at the same ceiling that had put me to sleep last night. Nothing had changed as much as I wanted to believe that it did.

"Might as well get up I have nothing else to do." I groaned under my breath as I turned over to the other side of my bed. I pressed the heels of my palms into my eyes before opening them. I stared at Mello's empty spot and felt a tugging in my chest. It was odd how I felt this way about him being gone. I had forgotten what it really felt like not to have him close to me every minute of the day and every night. It was more than agonizing it was painful.

I rolled out of bed onto my feet and stood up. Slowly I walked over to the bathroom door debating on whether or not I should open it. I reached out my hand to touch it, but then decided against it. Turning on my heels, I made my way out of the bedroom and to the safety of the kitchen. I scoured the cabinets for something to eat. Nope nothing looked good. How those people who eat themselves into a fashionable mindlessness do it, will forever be unknown to me. Hell I cannot even find something that looks edible so how am I supposed to keep my self-occupied.

I left the kitchen and walked into the living room where the TV was and my gaming system. I walked over to it where I found it set up as usual and the game already in it. Maybe instead of eating myself to death I would play games until it finally killed me or made me realize that everything that Mello had to say about them (being evil and all) was true.

I sat down in the middle of the floor, picked up the controller, and turned the gaming system on. Usually it would've been on, but what with me and Mello fooling around all week I hadn't had second thoughts (much less any thoughts at all) of playing it.

I sat down snug on the floor wishing that I would've shut up and not had said anything, but that couldn't be changed Mello was gone for now and I had to do something to keep myself from going crazy.

Yeah life really sucks on this side. You make mistakes regret them, then go, wish that you were not a dick about it, and try to move on. Life does truly suck!


	7. An exchange of words part4

The rest of the week, I played video games and napped, but it did not matter that I even did so because neither took my mind off my blonde-headed-chocoholic.

I walked over to the kitchen table and sat down in an attempt to eat something rather than smoke my self into mindlessness, but I decided that that would be better than having to worry about when Mello would come back.

I let out a long breath and leaned back in my chair letting my head fall back I continued to stare at the ceiling. This did not help either, but then again, what did help?

I leaned my chair forward and stared at the cereal that I had gotten out of the cabinet. It was not very appetizing. Not that I cared if it was or not it was food and I was beginning to get a little tired of just sitting and smoking and depraving myself of it.

I stared at it for little longer before I opened the box, shoved my hand in it, and pulled out a handful of Fruity Pebbles. I opened my mouth and let the pebbles dump onto my tongue. It wasn't all that bad, but I think it would have helped if I had milk. However, we were out of milk because when Mello was supposed to help me go get more groceries he decided that it was more important for us to have sex than to have food and I almost agreed to that until now when it was too late.

I poured some of the pebbles-oh-fruit on the table and ate them. If Mello had been here to see me he would have freaked, but it was all the better because today I was so mad at the blonde that I couldn't stand it. Why I was mad at the blonde is beyond me, but one thing is for sure grocery shopping will always come before sex.


	8. An exvhange of words part5

It had been about a few hours since I had last eaten something and finished a cigarette. I laid down in the middle of the bed trying to come up with something to do rather than feel sorry for myself and gripe and complain to myself, which I might add I had come very accustomed to doing.

I continued to lie there in the middle of the bed face down for a couple of more minutes before I decided that maybe I should clean the apartment or go get more groceries just in case if I were to make an attempt to try and eat something other than smoke. Which was not likely, but it never hurt to try.

I pushed myself up off my stomach and stood up. I'd find something to do if it cost me my life and at this point, it may.

I walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of my old worn out jeans, a striped shirt, and a pair of boxers. I strolled over to the bathroom, got undressed and got into the shower. I enjoyed the water for a split second. It felt good spraying out onto my skin, but quickly got old telling me to get out. I shut the water off and got out.

My clothes waited patiently for me to grab them and pull them on. Indeed, I would as soon as I finished drying off, which was not a time consumer, but then what did I care whether it was or not considering that is what I was looking for. Something to consume my time.

I finished drying and dressing so soon that I was beginning to wonder of I had done so or if I was dreaming. Which I would like to believe, but I am not about to act like those people who are in constant denial about shit so they go and make up a fake reality to live by. I can take the truth unlike them. For instance, the truth is that Mello will be coming back. When? Well that is for him to decide not me. Although it would be better if I could decide for him, but then that would be me being a common ass so what the hell.

I looked down at my attire. Pants baggier than they needed to be, shirt untucked and stopping at the hem of my pants and no belt, which was unusual for me, but overall it still felt as though I was missing something other than a belt.

I walked in front of the mirror to see what it was, but even then, I still could not figure it out. I shook my head, turned away from my reflection, and walked through the bedroom and into the living room where I found my boots.

I dropped onto the floor, pulled my boots on, and tied them tight. Afterward I got up on my feet and headed to the apartment door.

This was it. An attempt to have a normal day even though without Mello it won't feel all that normal and considering I got up kindda late, but besides that I would try to make it normal and enjoyable as possible, but if this don't work I don't know what will.


	9. An exchange of words part6

I made my way over to the nearest gestation in silence. When I got there I got out of my car as much as I didn't want to and went inside. As soon as I pushed the door open and was three feet inside. It happened.

"Matt!"

"What the hell!" I cried as Misa's arms wrapped around my neck and her lips pressed against my forehead. I struggled to get out of her grip. "Misa you're hurting me!" I choked out trying to pull away from the brain dead blonde.

"Oh I'm sorry Matt." Apologized Misa in a low voice as she pulled completely away from me. I looked at her and began to wish that I had not come here and just stayed home. "So looks like you made the decision to get out of your apartment. I'm very proud of you."

I slapped my hand to my forehead in annoyance. How stupid am I? Either I'm very stupid or just plain unfortunate _or_ Misa is secretly stalking me. I prefer the latter.

"Misa I only came out of the apartment because I needed to get some milk." I answered pushing past her and going to the back where the milk and other drinks were. I could hear as Misa tried her hardest to keep up with me. Those boots clicking against hard title flooring with a desperation that almost seemed to be yelling out underneath the pressure of the blonde.

"B-but Matt," Misa paused and grabbed my shoulder and pulled. Hard, not lightly nor gently just so damn _hard_. I jerked back causing me to cry out.

"Owe! What the fuck is your problem?" I turned around to look at my tormentor. And that is exactly what I think of Amane. A tormentor at most.

"I only wanted you to come somewhere with me." Misa whined in a little voice portraying herself yet again as a child.

"Misa it's late and I need to get home. As soon as I buy this milk I'm going home, understand?"

Misa nodded her head and let go of my shoulder. I walked from the crazy with legs and pressed on until I found what I was looking for. One gallon of 2% milk.

Opening the fridge, I grabbed the milk and headed towards the checkout. Misa was right behind me, which did not make me feel any better, but then again any time I was around Misa I never felt any better than I did before I was around her.

I went through the checkout line with ease and hurried my way out the door before Misa could catch up with me and try and make me feel _'better'_.

I ran to my car as fast as my feet would carry me.

"Hey Matt! Wait up!"

Instead of stopping, I ran faster. When my car was with jumping range of me, I practically leaped for the door. _Damn_ _it's locked_ I cursed under my breath. I leaned my back against the car door when I saw Misa's smiling porcelain face drawing nearer. Near enough that, she could hug me, which she did with no hesitation.

"I just wanted to let you know that no matter what happens I will always be here for you." Misa whispered near my ear. I shoved her away from me and took a good look at her before I responded,

"Are you insane?" Misa blinked her eyes confused with my question.

"Matt, why would you ask a silly thing like that?" She said shaking her head as if I was the one who was insane. Which if anyone was insane it's her.

"Because you act as if he's _dead_. Mello most definitely isn't dead I assure you." I retorted. Misa just stood and stared on. I turned and got in my car, but before I did Misa grabbed me by the arm and said,

"Matt you don't have to hide behind your true feelings I'll always be there for you okay!" I yanked my arm away, closed the car door, and _locked_ it. Hey, you never know what will happen when you're with Misa (so I say lock all your doors and hide).

I put the key in the ignition and drove off away from the crazy blonde-haired idiot.

I was just happy to be away from her for now. However, something told me that if Mello was not back by tomorrow I would be getting a surprise visit from her yet again.


	10. An exchange of words part7

It was dark and I had spent not even a third of my week out of the apartment.

I drove as fast as I could to the apartment eager to get to it before Misa arrived. Misa had been torturing me ever since she had found out that Mello had left; it was really beginning to piss me the hell off. I swore if Mello did not get his ass back to the apartment I would find him myself and kill him. It was enough that I had to worry about where he was and when he would be back, but dealing with Misa everyday was not gonna cut it.

As soon as I reached my destination, I pulled the key out of the ignition and leaped out of the car with the milk that I had just bought. I looked behind me and sure enough, there was Misa parking her car next to mine and getting out.

God will she ever give up?

I ran towards the building, looking behind me every so often making sure that Misa wasn't gaining ground in those boots. That would be hard for any normal person to do, but then again she wasn't normal. Moreover, she was gaining ground.

I ran faster up the stairs than I did on the ground and it felt as though I was running to save my life, which figuratively speaking I was.

"Matt! Hold on a minute! I want to talk to you!" Screamed Misa. She was closer to me than I was comfortable with.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to talk!" I screamed inhaling a huge breath of air. I ran to my apartment and fiddled with the handle, looking behind me only to see she was inches away. Finally, after becoming desperate, I kicked the door to get it open. When the door swung open, I thanked God and rushed inside.

"Matt! Come on! Let me talk to you!" I could hear Misa yelling at me through the damn door. Pressing my face up to the door, I yelled back at the blonde.

"Shut up and leave me alone!" I could hear Misa let out an annoyed breath mixed with a sigh as she clomped away in those thick boots.

I turned around to a darkened apartment and sighed. Sure, I had managed to get away from a psycho maniac, but still that did not make me feel any better. If anything, I felt worse. I searched the wall for the light switch and once I managed to find it, I turned it on.

"Crazy psycho." I muttered to myself while staring down at the milk and making sure that it was okay.

Yep, the milk was fine, but me? No, I wasn't fine. I felt like shit, missed Mello, and wanted to go and give the psycho maniac with boots what for for making my life worse than it had to be. It seemed like I hated her more and more everyday.

I looked up, and dropped the milk to the floor. I stood still and looked around at the empty apartment.

"Matt," I stopped dead, almost too scared to turn around, afraid of what I would find. I swallowed before I replied, "What?"

I listened as the person took a few steps towards me.

"Where were you?"

I leaned my head down towards the floor and tried to let my brain process the thoughts I was having. I could turn around and punch his fucking face in _or_ I could act as if I was cool with him being gone and that my life was fine. Then again, I could just keep my big mouth shut and take what he'll give. Either way I would get him back for doing this to me.

"Who wants to know?" I asked weakly, nearly choking over my own spit.

"It doesn't matter," Mello leaned in closer to my ear and placed both hands on my hips, nipping playfully at my ear as spoke. "Now does it Matt?"

I shook my head unknowingly, and Mello turned me around to where I was facing him.

"Mels, I-I," I stuttered hopelessly. "I-I missed you."

I stared into his eyes. They seemed to laugh at me, as if they were saying that I was being pathetic. Which I believe that I wasn't, but who am I to talk?

"I'm glad to hear it." Mello leaned in and almost instantly, without thinking I pulled away from him.

"Now what's wrong Matt?" He sounded annoyed.

"Do you not understand all the hell that _you_ put me through?" I stopped and took a step back from Mello.

"I worried about you nonstop and I even had to deal with Misa!" I yelled at him.

Mello took a step towards me, causing me to take a few steps back from him, but only to have him step closer again. I backed up until I unknowingly hit my back up against the wall. My head smashing up against it with a _thud_. I smiled at the sound.

Mello walked up to me, placed his hands on either side of my head, and leaned into me.

"Like I didn't miss you," Mello grabbed me by the front of my shirt and dragged me into him. He steadily looked into my eyes and swallowed hard before he opened his mouth to talk again, "and dammit Matt your so-- oh god, Matt, I wanna fuck you so bad."

Mello straddled my hips with his legs and ground into me. Despite the way, I felt I couldn't help but moan at the gesture.

"Oh shit that feels good!" I moaned, taking in a huge breath of air.

I bucked my hips forward making Mello grind into me harder as I ran my hand through his hair and gripped onto it as hard as I could. Mello ran his hands up my sides and pressed my back into the wall with Momentum. Pulling his hair harder I dragged his head towards me.

"Mels--humph!" I grunted as Mello's teeth sank into my shoulder. "You suck."

Mello grabbed my hand that was gripping onto his hair and pinned both of my arms above my head. Using his free hand, he lifted up my shirt and bunched it around my neck.

"How about we start where we left off?" Mello asked with a toothy grin on his face. I nodded my head in response.

"Let's." I replied, and Mello leaned down to place his mouth over one of my nipples sucking at it. His tongue lapped around it hungrily. My eyes fluttered shut and my head flung back as a wave of pleasure shot through me.

Mello let my arms go and used his other hand to massage my other nipple. I couldn't help but throw my head back and pant as my breath got caught in my throat. Mello pulled back and smiled. In turn, I grabbed his hair and pulled.

"What's wrong Matt?" Mello grinned.

I looked down at him as if he was some kind of idiot for asking me that kind of question. I pulled harder until Mello yelped and grabbed my hand.

"That fucking hurt." Mello laughed standing up. "You know if you keep that shit up I don't think-"

"You don't think what?" I asked cutting him off short. Mello moved in on me.

"How about you come on and try me." I stepped towards the blonde, leaned in, and pressed my lips against his.

Mello bit down on my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, letting him slip his wet member into mine. Our tongues fought for dominance, sliding against each other's in a swift motion that made me want more. I took in the feel of his lips moving against mine, but what I couldn't figure out was why he kept shoving me into the wall.

I could feel Mello's nails dig into my back as his hand swept up the back of my shirt, leather whispering against soft skin. Mello pulled away and looked at me.

"What?" I asked, looking at him while trying to figure out what he was wanting to accomplish by standing there staring at me. Mello pulled me by the shirtfront, off the wall, and smiled. Leaning near my ear, he whispered,

"I think you already know what I'm talking about."

I smiled at the answer; it was exactly what I wanted to hear him say. Swallowing I looked down between my legs and bucked my hips forward telling Mello what I needed, what I wanted.

"Not yet Matt, Right now I just wanna--" Pausing Mello ran his hand through my hair and yanked me forward until our lips almost met. "Fuck you." He finished pressing his lips against mine and slipping his tongue into my mouth, letting me feel it's warmth as it scoured the inside.

I pressed into him letting him feel my hardness letting him know what he was doing to me. Mello ran his hand down my leg suggestively. He stopped when he reached my crotch.

He pulled away and smiled at me.

"If you wanna fuck me so bad then why don't you do it?" I inquired running my hands up his leather-clad chest. Mello raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at me.

"I wanna hear you beg for it first." Mello whispered attacking my neck with his lips while undoing my pants and slipping his hand inside. "Then I'll fuck you." He finished sliding his fingers along my shaft.

"Uhhh!" I moaned leaning my head back farther. I could hear as the blonde chuckled in response.

Something's will never change.

**I know it sucked, but tell me what you think!**


	11. An exchange of words part8

**I wanna say a special thanks to DarkAngel2828 for all her support. I don't know what I would've done w/o her. Thanks a ton! This is for you! **

"Uhhh!" I moaned loudly. Mello only looked at me and smiled. His fingers slid teasingly across my shaft causing me to cry out. "Oh! Damn that feels good! Don't ever stop!" Right as the moan left my mouth, Mello being the dick that he is stopped and pulled back from me making me whimper. "I told you not to stop damn it!" I gritted between my teeth.

"Watch your mouth." Mello hissed in my ear slamming my back up against the wall. I pressed my eyes shut in hope of driving the pain in the back of my head away, but I didn't have too much time to dwell on that cause before I even had time to think Mello had shoved his knee between my legs and jerked my pants down off of my hips. Mello prodded between my legs with his knee extracting a round of sighs from me. The excitement it caused me was beyond my own belief.

"Oh my fucking gosh!" I shrieked digging my nails into Mello's back. Mello hissed at my gesture he didn't seem to mind it though not as much as I would have if it'd been me. Mello tugged on my boxers and in one swift motion, he had them over my hips and onto the floor in a soft pile.

He pulled his knee out from between my legs and he straddled my hips. I could feel my heart rate kick up as Mello bucked his hips forward into my front.

"Ah!" The moan left my mouth quicker than I could have got my hand over it. "Uhhh!"

Mello pulled back satisfied with my response. "Mels-- what the fuck!" Mello had crouched down, grabbed the head of my erection, and licked it slowly. His tongue slid in a circular motion making me moan while holding a small whimper in my throat.

"Enjoying yourself?" Mello asked stroking me in perfect timing with his sucks.

"Mels, I-I ne-ed you--"

"You need me to what?" Mello cut me off short. My eyes fluttered shut as Mello's talented tongue went another round on me. I bit down on my bottom lip as hard as I could. I could feel as blood was drawn the taste filling my mouth as it dripped. I couldn't take it, but I wasn't about to give into the blonde there was no way on earth or in hell that I was going to beg for sex. I didn't care what he did to me there was no way.

"G-get o-off me!" I yelled jerking back. Using my body to slam up against the wall which did nothing but only hurt my spine. Mello stood up and looked at me.

"That wasn't the answer that I was looking for Matt," Mello grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me into him. "Come on Matt tell me." He licked a wet path up the side of my neck. I shuddered at the gesture.

"Whore." I choked out over a breath that was catching in my throat.

"Look who has can't keep his pants on!" Mello stated against my throat. Mello bit down on it hard.

"M-Mello p-please…"

"Please what?" He hissed pushing me into the wall and leaning down to grab my erection.

"Oh god!" I moaned under my breath.

"Do you like that Matty?" I couldn't help, but nod my head yes. Mello began to pump. "What is it you want and just might get it." All I could do was stand there and moan. There was no use in trying to resist any more.

"Fuck me!" I heard myself cry out. Mello let go and pulled me off the wall. He quickly dragged me over to the sofa and shoved me down face first. I turned my head to find him undoing his belt and the strings at his crotch that held his member. Peeling his gloves off he shoved me over the sofa arm…

This was it, damn what I go through for love!

**I was a little wary about posting this chapter/part so please tell what you thought this was my first and I was a little uneasy about it. That would be helpful, thanks to all those who reviewed and for your thoughts *hugs*!**


	12. An exchange of words part9

**AN: I want to thank DarkAngel2828 for all her help and for inspiration!:D**

"Ehmm." I moaned into the kiss desperately wanting more than just his mouth, even though a few hours earlier, he had been inside me, but even that did not satisfy me. Tonight for some reason I couldn't get enough of my blonde haired chocoholic.

Mello opened his mouth and taking advantage of the situation I slipped my tongue inside moving it against his wet member beginning the fight for dominance claiming for myself a name.

I could feel as Mello's hands explored the sides of my body clawing at all the skin he could reach and stroke with his fingertips. I moaned in the back of my throat wishing that he would offer me more than just a simple groping of his hands.

"Hmm." I moaned lolling my head back into the headboard hitting against it, a sharp pain in the back of my head letting me know that I'd done so. I put my hands on either side of Mello's face dragging it closer to mine causing him to climb onto me. I bucked my hips forward asking him to do more than kiss me. Mello straddled my hips and began to ride me. I let my eyes close and took in the feeling of his cock brushing against the bare skin on my lower half. This was the moment that I wanted to relive for the rest of my life.

My hands began to drift again as Mello continued to ride me. Finding them gliding over the vast reaches of skin and still going farther.

"Ehn!" I could hear as Mello let out a soft cry as my hands went between his legs and prodded. Almost instantly, he pulled away from my mouth our tongues slicking against each other's as he did so.

"Mels wh-hats wrong?"

Mello looked at me and shook his head. I could see as he desperately tried to focus on everything else, but me.

"Matt,"

"I love you." Mello dragged me into another kiss claiming my mouth as his. Marking and scouring it as though if he didn't do so now he would never get another chance.

Gently I pulled away from him. Searching his blue orbs for the answers to all the questions in my head.

_Why did you leave me Mels…?_

"Matt is there something wrong?"

_You could have taken me with you…_

"No I'm just fine."

"Well in that case," Mello drew me into another mind blowing kiss one that I never wanted to pull back from.

_I would have followed you no matter where you went…_

I sucked on his bottom lip clicking my teeth against it gently. Mello opened his mouth leaning his head nearer slipping his tongue into mine gently. I wrapped my arms around him protectively pulling him down onto me wanting him to do much more to me.

_No matter what it was you had to do no matter what it was that was more important than I was I would have understood…_

"Hmm." I mewed telling him what I wanted and how I wanted it. Bucking my hips forward I told Mello where I needed attention at. What I wanted him to do to me.

Mello slide his hands down my sides to my crotch. I could hear as I mewed for more. Mewing for his hand to rape me like it always had done. Mewing for him to make love to me the way he longed to. Mewing for him to just once, open up to me.

_If you told me, I would have listened. If only you had trusted me Mels. I would have had stood by your side…_

Mello continued to kiss me in a way that had me rolling around in my mind. His hand prodded for the spot that only he knew so well. The spot that when touched would have me begging for him for him to touch me and fuck me slowly.

His hand groped the spot causing me to press into his hand harder wanting him to never stop.

Mello pulled his mouth away from mine his chest heaving up and down as hot breath spewed from his mouth. An honest smile claimed his lips in the exact same way I wanted to claim them.

"I love you, Matt." Mello's voice was soft and kind almost too kind…

_I would have protected you…_

"I love y-you too Mels!" Tears brimmed over the edges of my eyes. Cascading down leaving a trail of pain that I had felt all the times Mello was gone.

_I would have still loved you…no mater what._

"Mello leaned his head down near my face pressing his lips to mine _once again…_

_Forever,_

_And,_

_Ever._


	13. An exchange of words part10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Death Note.**

Forgetting last night was hard for me to do. What with the amount of bullshit that came out of my mouth and the very beautifully composed gushing that _I_ decided to do about_ him_. Yeah there was no way that I was going to be able to forget that moment in my life. No matter how hard I would try, there was no fucking way.

Mello was sitting at the table across from me seated very proper in his chair almost making me want to puke at the how _right _it looked. This was actually probably the first time that Mello and I sat like this with no words in a long time. It made me uncomfortable and made me almost feel venerable, but what the hell it's not everyday that this kind of thing happens.

"Matt," I looked up from my bowl of fruity pebbles and looked at the blonde-haired-mafia leader. He seemed as if he was happy. Why would he be happy, then again what wasn't there to be happy about? Hell, we just had sex for god's sake!

I swallowed the pebbles trying my hardest not to choke on them. Which was not easy to do what with the huge spoonful that I had just shoveled into my mouth a few seconds earlier.

"Yeah." I answered looking at him with a certain curiosity wishing that he did not have to do this right now. "Do you need something?"

Mello managed a look that was a cross between confusion and almost…regret?

"I wanted to say sorry." No doubt, my eyes got wide cause at that exact instant my jaw dropped open in surprise. I closed my mouth and began to shovel more of the fruit pebbles in my mouth; doing whatever I had to shake off this awkward moment.

Why Mello had created this moment sure it's beyond me, but I sure as hell was not about to add to it and make the situation worse. Anyway, what the hell was he apologizing for?

"I didn't mean to hurt you by leaving."

Right then is when it happened I choked over my pebbles-oh-fruit and spewed milk everywhere. I coughed and hacked as the fruit pebbles got caught in my throat. I could hear as Mello jumped out of his seat to rush over and help me. I by this time was at a trashcan leaned over hacking up Fruity Pebbles.

"Are you okay?" I got choked on Fruity Pebbles and he has half of mind to ask if I'm okay. I nod my head as I continue to choke over the pebbles-oh-fruit. I could feel as my stomach twisted telling me that I was about to throw up. I leaned my head further into the garbage can and began to throw up into it. I could feel Mello's hand on my back patting it gently.

It wasn't long before my symphony of hacking, coughing was finished, and I was rushing into the bathroom scouring for a toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste.

I couldn't believe that I had just done that in front of Mello. What the blonde must think of me. I grabbed my toothbrush and the tube of toothpaste and spurted it out. Turning on the water, I stuck the toothbrush into my mouth and began to brush.

I had done a lot of stupid things in my lifetime, but this had to be the stupidest. Mello tries to say something heartfelt and all I manage to do is puke in a trashcan.

I leaned over spiting into the sink.

"What the hell!" I screamed as I leaned back up only to see Mello's face in the mirror.

Yeah this could not get any worse…or could it?


	14. An Exchange Of Words part11

I stared at the image in the mirror, too scared of moving or saying anything for fear of what he would say to me. I stared open mouthed at the blonde haired man. He did not look too happy, but then again that was probably just me.

"Wash your fucking face already would you!" Mello demanded crossing his arms over his chest. I nodded and immediately did as told.

When I finished following his orders, I looked at the blonde who still stood behind me blocking my exit. I turned around hoping he would leave me be. But the look in his eyes told me that I just might not get my wish.

"Me-Mels what are y-you gonna do to me?" I stammered nervously. Mello just smirked and took a few more steps towards me.

"You can only imagine what I'm gonna do."

**I was most definitely not sure about this chapter even though it's extremely short. So do tell me what you think. **


	15. An Exchange Of Words: Part 12

I swallowed hard as I looked into the face of the blonde who had decided to grace me with his presence. I tried not to think too hard on what Mello was going to do to me.

"Matt you are in some serious trouble." Mello reached out and grabbed me by the front of my shirt causing me to cry out.

"Mello!" I bitched the whole way until I was shoved down on our queen-sized bed on my back. I watched as a smirk slid onto the blonde's face contorting his face to look more seductive than it ever had before. I shook my head pushing out the thought.

"Matt, you have no idea how fucking mad I am." I could feel as my arms were forced above my head against my will. I cried out in response as a cold hand made it up the front of my shirt the feeling sending chills down my spine.

"Mels I'm sorry Okay I-- Oh my god! St-top!" I squirmed around and tried to get away from my attacker as he tickled me mercilessly. I could hear as Mello laughed in response. I don't know how long he sat there and tickled me, but after everything that had happened this week I was just so proud and happy that this was the way everything ended, although there was no doubt in my mind that I would be sore tomorrow. However, I guess that just the sacrifice that I had to make to have moments such as this one moment that I could remember for the rest of my life.

**I hope it was not too much of a disappointment, but this is how I wanted the last part to an exchange of words to end. I hope you enjoyed! And I want to thank all of those who reviewed, *hugs*. **


	16. You'll Say Something And I'll Repeat It

**I really am in the mood to write. I have those urges sometimes. There is a certain pattern I guess you could call it to this. Just have to be observant to see it. **

All right, it is about 9:43 PM and the smell of perfume is now getting to me. Mello had been spraying that shit for a total of five minutes. I only know this because as soon as he got home, which was, not even an hour ago he'd been bitching at me to hurry and get out of the bathroom before finally kicking me out and going in there himself to change. Of course, the changing of clothing always leads to the spraying of perfume damn it all. I'm not all sure what kind of perfume it is, but I can tell you that Mello had sprayed enough of it to create radiation. Damn, I swear the things he does some times I believe he does them to get on my nerves.

Be it as I am choking and coughing you'd think that he would have a little more consideration, but nope not Mello. Never Mello. Therefore, instead of waiting for him to come to the realization that he is killing me I walk into the next room and sit down on the couch. I had never been happier to know that I can breathe in the sweet smell of mold and other smells that have grown accustomed to living in our air. However, I must forget that now. I have more important things to attend. Such as the play station, that sits there on the floor all alone just wanting someone to turn it on and play it.

Carefree as I will ever be I stand from my place on the sofa and walk over towards the TV that has my beloved plugged in to it all ready to be played. I almost let out a squeal of happiness, but refrain from doing so and instead sit down in front of the TV controller in hand. I press the power button to the TV and wait for the screen to appear with a saved game of Devil May Cry. Why had I not thought of this before is my only question here. Oh yeah I had been in the bathroom about to shower when a hand grabbed me by the collar throwing me out. How did I forget that?

Deliberately I shrug my shoulders deciding that I don't care any more. I just want to play my game without a blond haired nuisance. He could spray perfume until the end of the Earth came I don't care I have Devil May Cry. Ha-ha…

Everything is going perfect. I own everything in sight like a fucking beast. That I am when I play games. The only thing that bothers me is the insane heat. I'm burning up and for what. It's fucking summer. I pause the game and stand up pulling my shirt off my skin. Damn what is it in here? Like eighty. Frickin crazy. I pull my shirt over my head too lazy to go and turn the air on. It would have to do though, because I am already sitting down and playing again.

Forty-five minutes probably goes by before I hear the blond come out of hiding cursing about something under his breath. I ignore him because I just don't care enough to listen to him complain for a century. No one cares enough for that I do believe. You would have to have major issues to honestly deal with that or I'm just heartless.

"God Matt, you're playing that again? Haven't you anything better to do?" How did I know he was going to belly ache about my playing games again. That's right. Everyday and night I must endure Mello just being Mello complaining about my games. I know he hates them, but does that really matter so much that he has to give me grief about it every time he catches me playing them? Can't a guy just sit in the floor and enjoy as his life passes him by through endless hours of gaming? Live life and go undisturbed…

"Haven't you anything better to do?" I say not averting my eyes from the screen of the TV. If he wasn't going to go away, I would just have to force him to leave in another way. A way that has proven to be very effective over the years of time. Tested by youth around the world it has been proven to be ninety-nine percent effective. However, it also has proven to be one hundred percent effective in causing a blond haired mafia leader to go berserk and punch the shit out of people. I'll take my chances though.

"Hush it or I'll fucking make you do a face plant in the wall. I'm not kidding Matt; I dare you to repeat every word I say." His voice is daring as well as filled with malice. I know that now would be the worst time for me to get cocky and test him, but it's too late. My mouth is open and I'm ready to piss him the hell off even though I myself know that it would just be so much more sensible to just shut the fuck up and ignore him.

"I'm not kidding Matt; I dare you to repeat every word I say." A smile is on my mouth when I hear a groan of discontentment. I'm not sure why it excites me when Mello is angry with me and I'm not sure if I want to know why either. I just sit and smile loving the very fact that now he's the one who is upset and not me thank god.

"Just keep it up Matt and see where that gets you." Oh so now he has resorted to threatening me. Whatever shall I do! All right so, I'm afraid of the blond, but what is he going to do to me that he hasn't done before? I have nothing to lose right. Except maybe my life and my games as well as whatever self respect that, I have. I can always dig them back up though.

"Keep it up Matt and see where that gets you." My voice is very mockitive-if that is even a word-causing him to no doubt hate me more than he had before. Still if he would just leave and stop pestering me then maybe I wouldn't be so damn annoying towards him. Simple and easy solution to this problem now why doesn't he just freaking use it.

Leaning back a little bit I, hold onto my game controller tighter when I feel somebody breathing down my neck. Hands slide down my arms gently taking a hold of my wrists awkwardly pinning them both above my head while I am forced to rest in Mello's lap. I can't help, but wonder why it was I didn't hear much less smell him when he made his sneak attack. Maybe I was not as aware as I thought I was. I highly doubt that, but you know the possibilities have a way of being endless. Conversely, Mello's hands are pulling on my wrists leaning me back into him all the while I pray silent prayers that if I die that someone remembers to have all my games buried with me so that I may continue what Mello rudely interrupted in the next life if it permits.

"Matt what is it you see in those games that make you ignore me?" Mello draws his index finger down my chest staring down at me inquisitively. I have many answers for that question I just debate on whether I should actually say them. I mean he hates my games enough as they are, but if he were to find out the real reason why I stay on them all the time there is no telling what murderous crime he might commit against them. There is no way I could ever betray them like that. No way.

"Now Mello you know my games are just as important to me as your chocolate is to you." I decide to play it safe since I'm not really in the mood to play with fire only because getting burned seriously sucks. He's staring down at me with a raised eyebrow. This look says it all.

"Obviously. You play them enough." True, true. I just can't help it though. I love playing my games. They're so much fun and in fact, that is exactly what I need to be doing now. Therefore, I have to end this now.

Placing my mouth on the edge of his jaw I kiss upward till my mouth is caressing his ear. Biting down as hard as I can I smile when he yelps jumping backwards away from me. I sit up and throw my arms in the air claiming for myself victory.

Quaking in elation, I turn around and snatch up my game controller.

"Repulsive bastard! I can't believe you!" I hear Mello shout. I shrug and ignore him.

"Sticks and stones." I mutter. "Sticks and stones."

"The more you talk I swear Matt makes me sick." Yet why does he continue to talk to me? I guess arguing is his thing or something. It's not my thing, but I guess I can go along with it for today.

"Ultimately though Mello you must admit that you love me." I stop for a moment listening for a reply out of the blond. All I hear though is the faint sound of mumbling and cursing under his breath as if he's mad about something. This isn't surprising at all. I simply turn around and smile to myself happy that I can now be left alone to do what it is I please. Thank god for that.

Valiantly I was able to make it through all of that I guess that counts for something right?

Who cares I have my games and that's all I need at least for right now anyway. Maybe later I would go and make up with Mello. Yeah if he doesn't punch my sorry face in.

Xtreme gaming now though and that later. I look over my shoulder curiously when I can't hear Mello bitching. He sits down on the sofa and the instant he catches me staring at him he softens his features, but still manages to sport a nasty look that's directed towards me.

"You wanted me to leave you alone and yet you continue to instigate." I face forwards and feel heat rush into my cheeks thanking god that he couldn't read minds. Although sometimes I did believe that, he could. I notice that I'm pressing on my buttons extra harder when I hear a snide comment.

"Zealous much?" The hell I am!

**If you have any suggestions do share them with me I can always use advice. Thankie.**


	17. Revenge Isn't Hardly Good Enough

**Here is another chapter to Awkward Moments. I hope this one is not a disappointment to ya. Thank you for all those who reviewed I thank you for that. If you have, any suggestions do tell. :D**

When things do not go the way that you expect them to go then I guess that it is the time to change something. In my case, I just took it out on Mello. Most people would tell me that I was a crazy ass for doing that and I would agree with them all the way on that. It is simple what happened that day. In fact, that day had been the worst day of my entire life.

I had just woken up. It was around six in the morning and Mello was not even up yet. He had pulled three all nighters that week and had been bitching at me to pull my weight instead of sitting on my games all day. I probably would have agreed if we had made any progress on the Kira case, but the reality of the situation was he was making no progress so I decided that while he failed miserably to make out anything he had been working on I would just sit back and relax a little. I needed the vacation anyway.

"Matt you up?" I paused my game and turned around halfway to look at Mello downing orange juice with his hand on his hip staring directly at me with a scowl. I knew what that look meant. It meant he was pissed that I even had the guts to sit down and play my game just after he had told me not to. I rolled my eyes and turned around to face my game again.

"Yeah I have been up for a few hours waiting on you." I told him not taking my eyes off the game. "You were fucking out for a while so I decided I wouldn't start on anything until you woke up."

"Should've known. That's just like you." His voice was snide and I could tell he was upset with me-if upset is even the right word-past the point of wanting to murder me. I knew that I had not been living up to my standards lately, but this case had taken its toll on everyone and not just me on Mello too. I had to have some kind of break. Countless times, I tried to convince Mello to take a break, but he only said that working on the case was more essential and that we did not have time for such things. I only ignored him though and continued taking short breaks that he had been allowing me to have making each one longer each week until the blond began to notice. He said something about it a couple of times, but really let me have it when my breaks began to consist of just sitting down in front of a gaming system playing one of my games.

"Fine I'm getting off you happy?" I shut off my system totally forgetting to save I did not care though. I stood up and walked over to the blond where he had been standing leaning against a counter and smirking at me oddly.

"Good however, before we start our day there is a few things I need to go out and get." He grabbed a list from off the counter where it laid when he had made it. He handed me the list and took another sip from his glass looking me over from over the brim. "Mello I thought you said that you needed to go and get these things yourself. Something about accuracy or some shit." I assumed looking over the list carefully thinking where I had to go to acquire each item. From looking at it, it was easy to tell that it was going to take me nearly the entire day to accomplish this. If I was right, I felt he was sending me out to do this on purpose.

"I have a few things that I need to do and anyway I thought you would be glad to do it."

Nodding my head, I let out a breath. I had no choice that day, but to go along with what it was he wanted to me to do. It was the least I could do for slacking off the entire week anyway. I grabbed my coat off the couch and slid it on after putting my boots on. I knew he was doing this to me on purpose the only thing was I did not know why he was doing it to me that day. Revenge maybe? I still don't know.

"I'll be back in a couple hours." I informed him irritated. I had every right to be irritated and then I did not have any right to be irritated. A complicated situation is what I wanted to believe it was. I opened the apartment door and left after slamming it shut as hard as I could tipping him off that I was pissed off and that he would be getting nothing if I had any say. Yeah I am very mature.


	18. Revenge Isn't Hardly Good Enough part 2

I sent him out to run an errand for me that I had been sure would only end in disaster. However, it would be worth it and why? I was going to eliminate the problem between Matt and me for good. I needed him for things that were more important however, there was one thing standing between that one thing and me. My eyes stared at the console vindictively. Damn, I hated that thing. Some days I had the urge to toss it out the window of our two-story apartment and bid it farewell for good, damn it all.

I walked around the small black console idly and sneered at it. The thing was like Matt's mistress, a filthy whore that needed to be disposed of. I could not think of a more fitting way than to dispose of the bitch then to use a hammer and smash the wretched thing into bits before disposing of it in a garbage bag and leaving it out in the rain alone. If only it had been raining that day, damn.

I sat down in front of it my hatred building up like a volcano. I hated it. I hated that thing. It was the one thing that got more attention than I did and got more appreciation then I did. If only Matt considered spending so much time with me as he did with that whore. How sinful it would be, how perfectly sinful it would be.

A smile spread across my face just thinking about what it would be like if I disposed of it. Matt would be all mine to play with. I would be the only thing he could grasp and play with for hours. I knew I had been selfish, however I had every damned right to be. Matt was mine and I did not get up every fucking morning just to be ignored. My hand slid against the wire connecting the controller to the console gently before tugging on it. I stopped for moment thinking about each scenario that presented itself to me innocently. I knew that it would be dangerous to dispose of his beloved gaming system. I knew what would really happen opposed to what I fantasized. He would be angry with me and would not talk to me for weeks if I were to trash the thing. Oh what the hell did I care it was me or that stupid system and I knew damn well which one he would pick if I didn't fucking chose for him.

Tearing the wires out from the system and the wall, I did my best that day to dismember the entire thing without leaving a single part in its familiar spot. I had felt a bit insane while doing so, but hell it had been insane. Who the hell could resist me, but not some dumb game that only lasts for so many hours until you fall asleep? As where if your with me your guaranteed not to fall asleep. Matt, only that redheaded bastard it seemed like was capable of that kind of power and oh damn it got me excited every time. I hated him for that, but there had not been much I could do about all of it with the Kira case and everything at least until now when the gamer was gone and was no where to be found. The idiot probably got himself lost no doubt.

When I was finished dismembering it, I examined my handiwork and could not help, but release a smile. I did a damn fine job on it. I knew he was going to be upset, but he could get over it.

Stalking into the kitchen, I opened the door to the bottom cabinet leading under the sink and pulled out a garbage bag. Last, but not least hide the evidence. The more obvious the better. I stuffed the pieces and parts into the plastic bag and emitted a laugh of gratitude. There was no better feeling in this world then the one I had now. Matt would finally be all mine! All I had to do now was tie the bag up and leave it outside the apartment door. I did just that. I walked outside our apartment looking both ways cautiously before I set the bag down and scurried back inside.

My job was done for tonight and I do believe that I did a damn good job. All I had to do now was wait for the gamer, but wait what the hell was I supposed to tell the bastard when he asked about it? Oh, damn I never thought of that! The universe hates me does it not?


	19. Revenge Isn't Hardly Good Enough Part 3

For what seemed as though it were centuries were in fact merely minutes. I had been out of the apartment for exactly nine minutes and three seconds and was already missing my games. I would have much rather been playing them than to be out on some expedition for objects that I do not even think existed in this world. Most likely Mello had conducted the situation on purpose, intentionally sending me out so he could have the apartment to himself. I thought for a moment. It did not seem likely at all. Mello focused far too much on the Kira case to think about things like that. In fact, lately I felt as though he found me to be more irritating as well as incompetent than usual. I took it as him just being his normal inconsiderate self. Maybe it was more than that, but I had not been for sure on the matter instead I just shook my head and ignored it. I would find out what this was all about soon enough I guessed.

Taking a deep breath, I trudged down the aisle. Now or never.


	20. Revenge Isn't Hardly Good Enough Part 4

**AN: I decided to finish this one even though it's been a while. Yea, I know I'm lame.**

I was beginning to think that he was never coming back. It was until about eight o'clock that I heard the redhead come into the apartment. At first my mind was racked with panic, but before I knew it I was calm again. I had nothing to worry about if I stuck to my story.

Taking a deep breath I tried looking as natural as I could. What was more natural looking than sitting in my spot at the table pouring over my notes? Matt had always complained about how many hours that I sat just staring at the over used sheets of paper as if trying to find some hidden message and in a way I was. The Kira case was not getting any easier the further I dug into it. In fact the further that I dug into it the more complicated things seemed to get. It almost made me wonder if "Kira" even existed. However, I was aware of where that kind of thinking would get me and I couldn't give into it until I was for sure no, until I caught Kira. That would have to wait though because right now I had bigger matters to take care of.

Upon walking into the apartment I began to look around for Mello and as usual he was sitting at his table-spot reading over the notes _I_ had taken when we went to those damn meetings with Near. Face it, nobody liked the little fucker especially Mello and I could why. Near acted as if he was better, as Mello were nothing compared to him, but that did nothing, but drove Mello to do his best each time they faced each other. Maybe that was what Near wanted, who knew. However, that was not what was important right now. Right now I had to get past Mello if I wanted to see the light of day.

Walking quietly past him I made my way into our shared bedroom closing the door behind me silently. Mello had been on edge about my work ethic. Saying that I hardly did anything to contribute to the case which was wrong. I did plenty of things to contribute. I took notes. Good ones too! They were the same notes that he was constantly reading over and comparing to what he already knew. Maybe though I could have done more, but that was the past I couldn't really do anything about it even though Mello constantly yelled at me over as if I was supposed to change it. Shaking my head I walked over to the dresser pulling out clothing and laying them on the bed. I needed a shower and maybe then I could figure this all out.

Turning around as I was about to walk into the bathroom I came face to face with the blond-okay so maybe not face to face, but close- who wore a cold look on his face that indicated he was not in a cheery mood.

"Matt, I need to discuss something with you."

I knew what was coming, I knew what he was going to tell me and the worst part was I _knew_ he was right. Taking in a deep breath I grabbed his arm. I had to do this even though I knew it would kill me in the end, I had to do it for Mello.

"Mello, I know. I understand that you feel as though I have not been pulling my weight lately so, I decided," I paused biting my bottom lip nervously. Would I dare say those words? Would I really allow myself to say this? " …to…" sweat beaded on my brow and all hell snapped loose. "…to get rid of my games." I felt like I was about to pass out as the words left my mouth, but I had to this and I knew I had to. Leaning my head down I copped a glance at Mello who wore that stupid crooked smirk on his face like he had won. It almost pissed me off that he felt that way, but I knew he was right. Sooner or later it would have happened.

I stared in complete utter shock at the redhead. He had no idea how much easier he had just made my life. Now there was no need for that fucking ridiculous story. Getting rid of his games huh? Thought that the day would never come, took him long enough however it was worth the wait. That dumb little commit saved my ass. He had no idea either.

I tried to contain myself, but from the look on Matt's face it was fairly obvious I had failed. He looked like he was about to fall apart or kill someone. I shook my head composing myself before I spoke.

"I'm glad that you finally made that decision Matt, but don't worry about taking care of it I'll do it for you." I was hoping that it came out natural sounding and possibly sincere, but following my commit I could see everything was about to hell.

**R&R**


End file.
